


Fall of Her Resistance: A Reylo Crack Fiction

by FelixAzrael



Series: The Reylo Crack Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Bisexual!Rey, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Food Porn, Full Body Orgasm, Lingerie, Marriage, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Twi'Rey, Twi'leks, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixAzrael/pseuds/FelixAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Spoilers Awaken: A Reylo Parody Smutfest 2016</p><p>A taste of vengeance and bloodlust from offing a certain slimy sycophant sends Ben Organa Solo hurtling back to the Dark Side with a new ferocity. After her latest Ren-devous with her Dan(n)gerous Dreamboat, the question isn’t whether Rey can win him back to the Light but if, with their sex life this good, she really wants to. Crack with a strong Hades and Persephone bent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone With the Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I was taking a break, but my brain was on overload and had to get this out of my system.   
> Love you guys! - Felix

**Chapter 1: Gone With the Ren**

 

_ His eyes glowed yellow and orange. _

 

_ “Oh Ben -- what?” she gasped. _

 

_ He was on top of her in seconds, straddling her helplessly beneath his powerful legs, his hard on pushing against her nude belly. He pinned both wrists above her head with one gloved hand and caught her chin in the other. _

 

_ He growled, “Wrong, sweetheart. You’re with Kylo Ren tonight, and he’s a jealous lover.” _

 

_ Then he forcefully captured her mouth with his, shoving his tongue roughly inside, swallowing her shocked whimper. _

 

***

Rey woke and stretched, yawning lazily. She giggled and pulled the sheets up to her chin, blushing as Threepio entered the room with her breakfast tray.

 

“How are you feeling this morning, Threepio?”

 

“Well, my old joints are freezing up.”

 

Rey continued humming and smiling to herself, looking absentmindedly up at the ceiling.

 

“You’re acting rather happy this morning, Mistress Rey.”

 

“I am, Threepio. I am.” She giggled and sang, “Oh she wept with delight when he gave her a smile and trembled with fear at his frown.”

 

Threepio shook his head in confusion then took his leave, meeting Artoo outside Master Ren and Mistress Rey’s door. “You know Artoo, sometimes I just don’t understand human behavior.”

 

“She got fucked good and proper,” explained Artoo.

 

“You watch your language! Oh! Master Ren!”

 

Ren nodded brusquely at the droids before entering he and his intended’s bed chambers.

 

“Oh Kylo,” Rey breathed in greeting to her dark fiance. “Last night you were unhinged. You were like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me. Do it again.”

 

He slithered into bed with her, his dark eyes still aglow with yellow and orange embers roving arduously up and down his woman’s body so she knew how much he appreciated the view. He took a rosy nipple between his teeth and bit down, relishing her cry, then swirled his tongue thickly over her breast. A string of drool trailed from his mouth to her breast as he backed away enough to blow warm breath across the wetness.

 

She felt her pussy tighten and wetness rush between her thighs as she gasped, clenching a fist full of his thick, black waves.

 

“Good morning, Master Ren,” she giggled.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” he growled.

 

Her breath hitched and her pussy clenched again at the sound of his commanding voice. She hurriedly obeyed, glancing over her shoulder, a flirty smile on her perfect lips.

 

“Spread your knees,” he helped nudge them open with his own.

 

She panted in anticipation of what her dark lover had in store for her.

 

“Put your tits on the bed and your face in the pillow,” he commanded her. “Keep your cunt in the air.”

 

She did as he said, and moaned loudly at the feel of his gloved thumb brushing over her pussy lips and the tight ring between her cheeks. She felt him run his hand over her backside, grasping a hand full of her ass cheek. Another light rub. Loss of contact. Then--

 

SMACK!

 

She yelped in startled pleasure, arching her back and sticking her ass higher in the air. “Oh!”

 

He smacked her ass again and again, leaving a series of satisfyingly bright red handprints over her cheeks before moving back to admire his work. Her pink pussy glistened, a trail of wetness dripping from her folds. He leaned in and caught her juice on his tongue, trailing just the tip over her slit so he could hear her gasp in want.

 

She heard him unzip his fly and the fabric swish. Just the barest of brushes of his velvety tip against her lips and suddenly, he filled her to the hilt, causing her to let out a little scream of shock and pleasure. His fullness stretched her, and he waited while the initial burn subsided. She began to rock her hips wantonly toward him, moaning for more into the pillows.

 

“Good girl,” he rasped as he grasped her hips and began to slide in and out of her. “You’re such a bad little Jedi, running away from home and letting a Dark Lord fuck you.”

 

“Ah yes, I love your monstrous cock inside me, Kylo Ren! More!”

 

“Greedy thing!” He shoved himself inside. He grabbed a fist full of her brown hair and pulled her face out of the pillow so he could hear her moans as he filled her over and over again.

 

He pushed her hips roughly away and flipped her over, shoving her onto her back, grasping her throat with one hand and using the other to push one knee up toward her chest. He plunged back into her, a puddle forming on the sheets beneath them.

 

“Play with yourself,” he husked.

 

She used two long slender fingers to rub circles around her clit just how she liked, putting on a show for him while he fucked her senseless. He groaned aggressively as he pounded into her, angling her hips so he stroked her G-spot, leaning in to ravish her mouth, devouring her cries of ecstasy as one orgasm after another washed over her entire body…

 

***

 

Threepio nervously hovered near the bedchamber with a tray of their lunch, unsure whether to serve or not. The same sounds had been happening for hours. Every time he thought it safe to knock, he’d hear yet another shriek or wail and shudder in response. “Oh how dreadful!”

 

Artoo rolled by. “Are you fucking eavesdropping?”

 

“They’re dying, Artoo! Curse my metal body!”

 

“Oh good lord, you jackass. Get outta here and let the man work. Fuck’s sake.”

 

Just then the bedchamber doors burst open and out glided Lord Kylo Ren in full gear minus the mask, effortlessly carrying Mistress Rey, who wore a long, sheer white nightdress and nothing else, her long brown hair flowing in waves, like a bride.

 

Their breath was still heavy and they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes.

 

“I can’t go all my life waiting to catch you between orgasms, now can I?” His voice was pure velvet.

 

She gazed up at him rapturously with her mouth half open, panting as though she might still be at the tail end of one.

 

“Artoo! Goldenrod!” He nodded to the droids. “Strap yourselves into the Command Shuttle. We’ll need witnesses.”

 

A blue blade suddenly ignited near Kylo Ren's neck.

 

“Not so fast, future husband. This is the most important day of our lives. Where are these nuptials taking place?”

 

He gingerly set his fiancée down and placed his hand on his own crossguard hilt. “Why, Naboo of course, where my grandparents were secretly wed.”

 

She shook her head. “Takodana, where we first met.”

 

“Now, light of my life, be reasonable. Naboo is lush and green and full of romantic old architecture. Not to mention it hasn’t a grain of sand in sight. The perfect place for a secret wedding.”

 

“Secret? But all our friends will be there. On Takodana.”

 

He ignited his own blade and twirled it into position. “Now now, pet, just the two of us. I’d rather traumatize one priest than an entire room full of our friends and family when I hike up that little white lie and take my new bride on the altar.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She put her blade up defensively.

 

He towered above her pushing his sputtering blade against hers, leaning his face in so his lips and eyes were mere inches from hers between their clashing red and blue blades.

 

“Oh wouldn’t I?” He growled.

 

Suddenly the hallway was ablaze with the fury of lightsaber blows. Curious guests peeked their heads out of hotel doors then swiftly closed them.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Leia stuck her head out, her hair in rollers and a green mask covering her face. She peeled a space cucumber off one eye. “Can’t anyone nurse a hangover in peace around here?”

 

“Oh Force.” Luke peered out of his own room, sunglasses on to block out as much light as possible, and sighed. 

 

“I thought she had a handle on his Kylo Ren bullshit,” said Leia, searching in her robe for her flask.

 

“It’s my way or the intergalactic highway, Ren! You’ll have to fight me down to the color of the wedding cake! I’m not giving you anything!”

 

Leia’s face suddenly lit up. “Wedding... Honeymoon... BABIES! Threepio, Artoo! Pack the bags!”

 

“Oh dear!” Threepio moaned.

  
Artoo rolled into the Princess’s room muttering to himself. “Skywalkers...”


	2. The Dark Wedding Planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when a Dark Lord and his Bride to Be can't even agree on the color of the wedding cake.

**Chapter 2: The Dark Wedding Planners**

Kylo Ren advanced on his fiancée with one glancing blow after another. “Naboo!”

 

“Takodana!” She fended him off, backing down the hallway.

 

“Private wedding!” Kylo came at her with a flurry of blows.

 

“Everyone from the Resistance and First Order alike, plus guests!” She pushed back against him.

 

He chased her into the lobby, causing her to stumble into a water fountain. “Red and black wedding cake!”

 

“Blue and white!” she screamed defiantly.

 

He stood on the outside edge, making himself even taller than her as she was backed into the middle portion from which water flowed, the water causing her thin white nightdress to stick to her small breasts. Kylo Ren licked his lips at the sight of his bride-to-be’s perfect nipples rock hard through the soaked, sheer fabric.

 

He sensed her intention to attempt a strike. “Don’t do it, Rey. I have the high ground.”

 

She panicked and swiped up at him, which he easily deflected sending her blade flying up and catching it in his off hand. 

 

He hopped down from the edge of the fountain and held both blades crossed at the top of her white silk night dress, backing her against the fountain. He grinned maliciously. “I win.”

 

She sucked a nervous breath in as she felt the heat of the blades near her skin.

 

With surgical precision, he used the very tip of each blade to singe through the straps of her night dress, causing it to fall in a wet pile around her ankles. She reached to cover her breasts and he turned off and clipped both blades to his belt then grasped her wrists in his gloved hands and pinned them above her head, moving in to cover her body with his own.

 

She whimpered against his weight, spreading her legs unconsciously to feel the heat of his throbbing erection through his pants. “Oh! Kylo!”

 

“You’ve been a very naughty Jedi, my love,” he growled into her ear and nipped her collarbone. “Fighting your husband-to-be over wedding cake. When I’m just going to smear it all over that gorgeous body anyway.”

 

She shuddered with arousal.

 

“Such a naughty girl… I’m not sure if you deserve the same kind of fucking I gave you last night. Ever. Again.” 

 

Her eyes widened. “Ever?!”

 

“Perhaps if you’ll behave better, wife-to-be.” He reached down and took his cock from his fly using his hand to stroke it over her wet cunt several times, teasing her before plunging in. "I'll give it to you again on our wedding night."

 

So lost was she in the rapture of him fucking her against the fountain she forgot she was naked in the middle of the hotel lobby. Neither of them seemed to notice the mixture of curious, amused, horny, and horrified faces that were staring at the fuck show happening right before their eyes.

 

“Daddy, look!” shouted an excited little girl. “The boy Jedi has THREE lightsabers! What’s he doing with _ that _ one?”

 

“Oh my Force!” The father covered his little girl’s eyes.

 

“I think the girl Jedi likes it,” she continued. “Daddy, is that how Jedi make babies?”

 

“Nope! Nope! Space stork. In here, quick. Stop looking!” The father dragged his child into the elevator and began frantically punching buttons.

 

Kylo and Rey’s moans and screams echoed through the hallways up to the very top floors.

 

“Takodana for wedding,” she gasped between kisses. “In private.”

 

“Naboo for honeymoon,” he moaned. “Oh your tight little pussy is heaven, Rey.”

 

“Oh Force, more Kylo!” She shrieked. “Reception at Maz’s for friends.”

 

“Color of the cake? We could always go with violet--oh!” He grunted.

 

“Oh who cares about the damn cake? Harder!”

 

***

 

Luke and Leia had their bags packed and were waiting at the bar near the spaceport terminal.

 

“So uh, about my soon-to-be daughter-in-law and your apprentice.”

 

“What about her?”

 

“Didn’t she have tabs on this Baby Sith Lord thing? I thought she was keeping him in check with blowjobs?”

 

“He didn’t take the news about their porn well. Reverted back to the Dark Side. Word on the street is he killed Hux.”

 

“He killed my ginger fucktoy? Damn it, he was so fun to boss around. Well, anyway, Ben’s with Rey again now. What’s going on?”

 

“Just give her time. Ten credits says when they come walking down that hallway she’ll have him wrapped around her finger again.”

 

Leia raised a brow. “You’re on.”

 

Once more, Kylo Ren passed them in full regalia, this time with Rey slung over his shoulder, her soaked and torn nightdress hastily crumpled up over her, her breasts threatening to fall out the top. She was kicking him with bare feet and pounding his back with her hands, caterwauling as he carried her toward his Command Shuttle, never breaking his commanding stride.

 

“You will NOT fuck me in front of the priest!”

 

“Why not?” He laughed darkly. “I’ve already taken you in front of everyone in this hotel lobby. You didn’t seem to mind that.”

 

“You tricked me! I won’t let you!”

 

“Tricked? Tsk tsk, Rey. Just because you got lost in the throes of passion--”

 

“It’s not happening again!”

 

He laughed. “After I lick that sweet pussy all the way to Takodana? You’ll be putty in my hands.”

 

“I WON’T!”

 

He grinned wolfishly. “We’ll see.”

 

He carried her over the threshold of his shuttle. Steam poured from the hydraulics as the hatch closed behind them.

 

Luke grumbled as he fumbled around in his pocket and shoved ten credits toward Leia.

 

“You know,” Leia said, watching as her son’s shuttle broke the atmosphere. “I’m starting to think she likes him that way.”

 

Luke poured the rest of his drink into his flask and started to gather their bags.

 

Leia clapped him on the back. “Well bro, still better than a torched academy, right?”

  
Even Luke couldn’t deny that much. “Better her than me.”


	3. Journey to the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some way or another, whatever Kylo wants, Kylo gets.

 

Chapter 3: Journey to the Underworld

“Spread your legs.”

 

“Oh Force, no more, Kylo…” She whined.

 

“We have a bargain. Spread them.”

 

“You’re a monstah.” She pouted.

 

“Yes. A monster making you cum as many times as he wants in exchange for the appearance of your false sanctity at the altar. Now spread them.”

 

“I can’t,” she moaned. “It’s-- it’s too much-- I’ll make you cum instead!”

 

He grinned and shook his head. “But that’s not what I want. Besides, I’m officially on BOCOD* until our wedding night so I can paint you in cum. You know that.”

 

“But Kylo,” she began to cry. “It's too sensitive. It's too many times…”

 

“Oh… seventeen orgasms is far fewer than I anticipate giving you on our honeymoon. You only have a short window to build your tolerance.”

 

“But I can't…” She sobbed.

 

He sighed. “I guess I'll just have to tear that pretty little dress to shreds in front of that poor innocent priest then.”

 

She whimpered and spread her legs, burying her face in her hands.

 

He breathed in the scent of her soaked cunt he'd had his face buried in the entire flight, then moved up her body and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “But perhaps I should let my sweet little bride rest just this once.”

 

“You womprat!” She smacked him.

 

“In exchange for…”

 

“Ugh! What now?”

 

He whispered in her ear.

 

“Oh Kylo,” she breathed. “You’re so bad…”

 

“You love it.” He captured her lips with his.

 

***

 

“But they didn’t invite us. Hell, we only know they’re getting married because their lightsaber duel over the freaking cake announced it to the entire hotel. I’m not sure they even realized anyone else was around.”

 

“I don’t care! If I have to make Chewie pose as a rug and hide under his big furry ass--”

 

“Waaarrragh!” Chewbacca let out an indignant growl.

 

“Sorry Chewie, just an expression,” said Leia. “Your ass is very slim and perfectly toned.”

 

Chewie put his hands behind his head and leaned back in satisfaction.

 

“But I’m not missing my own son’s wedding! And neither should you, Uncle Luke!”

 

“Yeah seriously, Luke. Why wouldn’t you want to come see my son put on the old ball and chain?” Han’s Force ghost frowned.

 

Just then the holocomlink on Leia’s wrist lit up with a message. She pressed the play button and a small holo appeared. Miniature versions of Rey and Kylo Ren appeared.

 

“Friends and family,” Holo Rey announced, giggling. “My brooding fiance and I are pleased to announce a post wedding reception at Maz’s castle on Takodana.”

 

Leia watched as her son leered at his fiancee and repeatedly attempted to grab her boobs.

 

“It will take place in two days’ time at 1400 hours standard galactic time. Gifts are welcomed but not required. We wish only for you to come celebrate our union.”

 

Luke snorted. “Pretty sure we already saw their ‘union’ in the hotel lobby.”

 

Holo Kylo wrapped a gloved hand around his fiancee’s throat and snaked one down toward her crotch, whispering something in her ear.

 

“No! I’m not saying that!” Holo Rey giggled again.

 

Holo Kylo got a feral, lecherous look in his eye and let the hand around her throat trail down her back to--

 

“Oo! Kylo, stop! Fine!” She whisper-scolded, barely suppressing a moan, then turned back to the holo. “Also, Kylo Ren has an eight pack and he’s shredded!”

 

The holo ended.

 

Leia looked at Luke. “So. You brought your binoculars along, right?”

 

***

 

“DO NOT disturb them. And stop fucking pacing. That shit’s starting to make  me nervous.”

 

“They’ve been in there an awfully long time, Artoo. The chances of being involved in an accident aboard a spacecraft are 77 in 100.”

 

“They haven’t been in an accident, dipshit. They’re getting their freak on.”

 

“That terminology is not in my vocabulary.”

 

“Boning. Doing the nasty. The horizontal mambo. Hiding the lightsaber.”

 

Threepio cocked his head.

 

Artoo let out an annoyed whir, then dryly beeped, “Sexual intercourse.”

 

“Oh! Copulation!”

 

“Bravo.”

 

“Well, even so Artoo, the average human copulation time is seven to thirteen minutes per encounter. Master Ren and Mistress Rey have been locked away for over five hours. During this time Master Ren has emerged in his undergarments twice, once for a tray of fruit and cream and once with a small paddle. Humans typically eat every three to five hours, and a male demonstrating he is a worthy provider by bringing food back to his mate in his cave is programmed through their evolution, so it’s natural he would retrieve food for Mistress Rey. But Maker help me, I cannot surmise what Master Ren could possibly need that paddle for.”

 

“Nor do you need to. Because it’s none of your business.”

 

“I consider it my business to know my masters well enough to ensure they do not want for proper service.”

 

“So let me get this straight. In addition to listening in on their sex, now you’re tracking their every move? That’s creepy.”

 

“It is not ‘creepy’!” Threepio puffed up indignantly.

 

“Yeah. You’re creeping. You’re a creep.”

 

Threepio scoffed. “My entire existence is based in protocol, Artoo. I hardly need advice on propriety from an astromech droid.”

 

“Could have fooled me.”

  
“Oh, switch off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those unfamiliar with military slang BOCOD stands for Beat Off Cut Off Day. When personnel find out they are returning from deployment soon they pick a date to stop jerking off so real sex feels incredible when they get home. Now you know. And knowing is half the battle.


	4. The Monster Takes His Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. And Mrs. Organa Solo say, "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnichiwa from Japan! Having gotten over my jet lag and settled into my adorable apartment at the top of 70 stairs (no, I'm not kidding, and no, there was no Jedi Master waiting at the top. Bummer.) I am pleased to present the next chapter in our smutfest for your reading pleasure. Hope it's as delicious as Rey's pussy.  
> -Felix

Chapter 4: The Monster Takes His Bride

  
The dark, eerie cave was strong with the Dark Side, making the priest one of the most jittery of the party of five, rivaling even Threepio. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and only a thin beam of sunlight lit the altar from a small opening above. Was that blood on the altar? The priest and droids were waiting inside when a masked and hooded figure in black carried a veiled woman in a sheer white silk dress and white boots into the entrance and down the path to the altar. Steam rose from cracks within the cave as the masked man glided forward and a slow, mysterious rendition of Kylo Ren’s leitmotif combined with Rey’s theme played.

“Kids these days are getting stranger and stranger with their wedding ceremonies,” the priest muttered to himself.

The masked man set his bride down at the altar. They stared at each other for several long moments, the bride smiling up at her husband to be. He stooped near her and she unlatched and removed his mask, revealing a handsome, pale young man with raven curls and equally dark, piercing eyes. He stood up to full height and gazed down at her hungrily, then removed her veil, revealing her breathtaking painted eyes and lips.

“Rey,” the dark haired young man breathed in reverence.

His bride smiled up at him, almost shyly. “Kylo.”

“Young man. Young woman. Are you ready?” asked the priest.

***

“Almost!” shouted Leia, macheteing her way through thick vines in the Takodana forest. “I can sense his goofy ass to the North!”

Luke followed dutifully behind his twin sister, his sunglasses on and his flask in hand.

“Hey sweetheart!” Force Ghost Han hovered ahead, pointing triumphantly down. “Check it out!”

The twins caught up to Han and peered down into the opening.

“There they are - the brats!”

“Aw c’mon, Leia. Brats? He’s a crazy kid head over heels for a pretty girl who hands his ass to him on the regular and he’s swept her away for a secret wedding. Sort of like your own courtship, remember?” Han grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Leia grinned herself. “I do. But my parents were no longer with us at that point. Otherwise we would have invited them.”

“Aw, let the kid have some fun. Besides, we’re still getting to watch, just from a different angle than we thought,” Han chided.

“This angle is terrible. We can barely see what’s going on,” Leia huffed. “I’m marching straight into that cave--”

“NO!” Han and Luke shouted together.

“Well, what’s your bright idea then?” Leia demanded.

***  
“Rey my love, I promise to keep our sex life full of adventurous ideas. To always find new ways to keep you satisfied. To ensure your pussy, and anything else you desire, stays well-fucked so long as we both shall live.”

The priest shifted uncomfortably.

“Kylo Ren,” she gazed up into his dark eyes. “I promise to keep you on your toes. To challenge your assumptions as I have since you first captured your little scavenger. To be the flame to your space moth. And I promise that so long as you continue to rise to my challenge I will not be able to resist kissing lower and lower and--”

***  
“Just a little lower,” Leia whispered-yelled up at her brother. “And whatever you do, don’t fucking drop me!”

Luke Force floated his twin down into the cave, careful to keep her as well out of sight in the shadows as possible. He murmured, “This place. Strong with the Dark Side it is.”

“Okay Master Yoda, but keep lowering me. I don’t want to miss the look of pure love on my son and daughter-in-law’s faces.”

Han’s Force ghost was floating surreptitiously around, taking in the eerie surroundings, then floated up to Leia. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

***  
“With your, erm, feelings made known,” the priest cleared his throat. “It is time to take your wedding vows.”

Kylo and Rey met eyes.

“Kylo Ren, do you take this woman to be your partner and equal in this life?”

He squeezed Rey’s hands. “In this life and the next, across the stars and into eternity, I do.”

“And do you, Rey, take this man to be your partner and equal in this life?”

She smiled up at her fiancé. “In this life and the next, across the stars and into eternity, I do.”

“Do you have the rings?”

Threepio handed Kylo a ring, and Artoo opened his compartment for Rey to take one too.

“Oh bless my circuits, Artoo, I just love weddings!” If Threepio had tear ducts he would have cried.

Kylo and Rey placed rings on each other’s hands. Rey beamed up at her husband, who had tears forming in his own eyes.

“Then what the Force has joined let no man or woman put asunder. I now pronounce you partners in life. Mr. and Mrs. Organa Solo, you may kiss.”

Kylo brushed his hand up to his new wife’s cheek, then leaned down and tenderly kissed her full lips. She was, in that moment just as she had been when he’d first laid eyes on her, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.  
***

“It’s so beautiful!” sobbed Leia. “My baby! And his beautiful bride!”

Han smiled. “The kiddo did well for himself after all.”

Luke had to rub it in. “What did I tell you? He’d come around. He just needed a few days alone with her again, that’s all. See how sweet he’s being? Look how he’s caressing her cheek.”

“Yeah,” said Han. “And running his other hand down to her--”  
***

Kylo Ren deepened the kiss and trailed his hand from her cheek down to her throat, roughly squeezing a tender breast, then ran his hand down to her crotch, feeling her through her dress.

“Ah!” Rey’s ecstatic cry echoed through the cave. The heat in her cheeks and between her legs rose as the power of the Dark Side Cave began to consume her. Her eyes lit up and reached between her husband’s legs, rubbing his engorged manhood through his pants.

The priest coughed loudly. “You know, it’s traditional to save this sort of thing for the honeymoon.”

The newlyweds glared at the poor hapless priest.

“Get. Out,” snarled Kylo.

The priest didn’t have to be told twice. He double timed it out the mouth of the cave not bothering to retrieve the boot that slipped off his foot as he ran.

Threepio bumbled after him. “Wait, sir! I have your payment!”

Kylo lifted his bride up by her round ass and set her on the altar, their hips level. He hiked up her dress and unzipped his pants, his mouth open and his feral eyes wide...

***  
Han’s eyes widened. “Uh… sweetheart… You might want to…”

“Pull me up! UP, damn it!” Leia panicked.

Luke Force floated his twin back up, his sunglasses flying off his head, but apparently not fast enough as she came up clawing at her eyes.

“Force dammit! Can’t they keep it in their pants for any occasion? There are just some things a mother doesn’t need to see!”

***  
“You see what you do to me? Mrs. Organa Solo,” Kylo purred.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Nice view, but I’d rather feel it.”

Her dark husband knelt at the altar, using his gloved hands to spread her knees wide, and gazed up at her. He stared hungrily at her pink sex, opened like a flower, for a long moment before moving in and devouring her.

She grabbed his wild locks in both hands, pulling his face into her cunt and moaning at the feel of his tongue inside her.

He lapped at her folds, thrust his tongue in and out of her wet cunt, moaning at her sweet, tangy flavor and the softness enveloping his tongue.

Her cries reverberated off the cave walls, and a thick, powerful, lusty energy surrounded and penetrated them. Their movements became more frantic. She wrapped her legs around his head, riding his face with abandon, bringing herself to gush in his eager, smiling mouth.

Her whimpers and coos had not yet ended when her dark husband rose back to full height, stroking his generous cock and leaning in so his eyes were little more than an inch from hers. He growled, “I want you on this altar the way I had you two nights ago.”

She sucked a breath in and gazed back at him with half-lidded eyes. “Then take me.”

Kylo Ren clutched his wife’s face and licked her open mouth, sharing her juices with her. He reached one hand down, grasping his dick, and moved in for the kill.

Artoo, who had rolled to the back of the cave and out of their way, pulled out a soft cloth with his grasping attachment and rubbed the steam off his ocular lens. Then he leaned back against the cave wall, lit a cigarette, and took a long, silent drag.


	5. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Organa Solo reception, Kylo helps Rey explore a fantasy she didn't know she had. 
> 
> Twi'lek sex. Bi!Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, true story: This one has been slow going because every time I sat down to write, I got, erm, distracted by the same thing that distracted Rey and had to, ahem, finish what Kylo started. Hope this chapter's as delectable as a mouth full of frosting!  
> -Felix

**Chapter 5: Dark Paradise**

“I-- I just don’t understand. I mean, she’s a tough girl, that’s what attracted me to her to begin with.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand how that applies. What are you confused about?”

 

“This whole…” Finn waved his hands around in the air. “Demure captured bride thing. Ever since he came back as Kylo Ren.”

 

“Oh that. Nah baby, you’re confusing public persona with bedroom persona. And you know those two don’t keep their bedroom personas in the bedroom.” Poe jerked a leash, causing the animal attached to yip. “Ryan Reynolds, behave!”

 

“Even so, what’s up with this new demure shit? I thought she was a positive role model for girls.”

 

Poe stopped in his tracks. “What the--? Baby. Really? Rey’s a grown woman. She can do whatever and whomever the hell she wants. She wants to kick his ass in lightsabers and rub her pussy in his face, that’s her business. She wants to put on a schoolgirl outfit and call that Dark Side mofo Daddy, that’s her business. Telling a grown woman who she should or shouldn’t sleep with or what she should or shouldn’t do in the bedroom isn’t just patronizing, it’s flat out un-feminist. Whatever he did the night he came back as Kylo Ren, that girl loved it and she’s cashing in on that pleasure bank.”

 

“Point taken but that’s another thing! Just what the hell did he do, anyway?”

 

Beebee-Ate beeped up at Poe as he rolled along beside them.

 

Poe laughed. “Yeah, you nailed it, Bee.”

 

Finn looked incredulously from his man to the droid. “What? What did he say?”

 

Poe gave him a sideways look. “Oh come on. You really can’t guess?”

 

Finn shrugged. “Am I supposed to be able to?”

 

“What did I tell you when we first fooled around? Green eggs and ham.”

 

Finn paused for a long moment, then his eyes widened. “No… But I thought women didn’t really--”

 

“Hubby, I really need to acquaint you with my straight and bi girlfriends.”

 

Finn was speechless.

 

Poe put two fingers under his husband’s chin and closed his gaping mouth. “Now. Come inside. Help your best girlfriend celebrate her special day. And if she’s wearing a damn maid outfit and spends the entire time on her knees, you better not say a word to her.”

 

Finn nodded. “It’s Rey’s special day. I’m here to wish her happiness.”

 

“Good. Ugh, Ryan! Sit the hell down! Damn space dog.”

***

 

“Space Mama!”

 

“My bravest pilot!”

 

The General and her pilot squeezed each other tightly while Gary Fisher and Ryan Reynolds sniffed each other’s asses.

 

“Congratulations, General!” Poe smiled down at the Princess.

 

“Thank you, Captain Dashing. And how’s married life treating you? Wore out that asshole yet?”

 

“Hey! I’m standing right here!” Finn objected.

 

“Well, I meant his own asshole, but I take it yours has seen some action.”

 

Finn looked scandalized.

 

“She hasn’t even been drinking yet, baby. I told you you had to get to know her off-duty. She’s the best.”

 

“I don’t even know what to say to all this. Old straight women have no filter.” Finn shook his head.

 

“Life goals,” replied Poe. “When I’m her age I hope I’m just as Queenly.”

 

Leia patted Poe’s cheek. “You’re such a hot kissass. Lando! Excuse me, StormPilot, I gotta go handle this suave old tomcat.”

 

Lando had a scantily clad Twi’lek companion on each arm. “Leia! How’s my best friend’s girl? Still as beautiful as the day you came to my city in the clouds. Can’t believe we’ve had two weddings in the span of one week!”

 

“You old pirate.” Leia smiled and shook her head.

 

“Hey, before you know it this old pirate will be calling you Grandma.”

 

Leia sighed. “Don’t tease me.”

 

***

The newlyweds sat at the head of the main table receiving their gifts and acknowledging their guests, Mrs. Organa Solo a bit more enthusiastically so than her brooding husband.

 

“How long is this supposed to last?” he whispered.

 

“As long as it does.” She smiled at him.

 

His wife was having a blast so he refrained from rolling his eyes. Instead, he slid his hand under the tablecloth and cupped her sex.

 

“Just remember, a deal is a deal,” he growled into her ear.

 

“Kylo!” She gasped. “So soon?”

 

“ _ You _ may have finished what we started on that altar, but if you’ll recall, wife, I didn’t.” He grasped her hand and pulled it to the erection that was threatening to burst the seams of his black trousers. “I still have a masterpiece to finish. A painting, if you will.”

 

“On our honeymoon!” She removed her hand, but waves of desire and a fresh release of pheromones emanated from her, nearly knocking her husband over.

A wolfish grin spread silently across his face. “Oh look, Uncle Lando is here. And by the looks of it, he brought some friends.”

 

Rey spotted the beautiful pair of twi'leks. The nonchalance in her voice did nothing to hide the pink that tinged her freckled cheeks. “What about them?”

 

Kylo leaned in, this tip of his nose brushing her hair and neck as he whispered, “Your feelings betray you, wife.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Rey, for shame. Lying to your husband. A pitiful and useless gesture when neither of us has the ability to hide anything from the other. Afraid I’ll be jealous? I can assure you I’m not.”

 

He sent her an image of herself sprawled across black silk sheets, her small chest flushed and heaving as the turquoise twi'lek moved gracefully from Rey’s mouth to her neck and further down, taking a nipple in her mouth to tease and play. 

 

Rey squirmed in her seat.

 

“Would you enjoy looking down and seeing her eyes peering up at you, hungry for your pleasure? Her fingers working inside you while she kisses and sucks your beautiful pussy the way that I do?”

 

Rey’s face flushed red. “Quit,” she weakly chided.

 

His lips brushed her ear as he murmured. “Or perhaps you’re curious. Maybe something like this instead?”

 

In her mind, the twi'lek’s graceful, turquoise body was sprawled on the sheets and it was Rey who was between her legs, working her tongue around and inside her folds as the other woman moaned her approval and grasped Rey’s hair. Rey practically gushed with arousal.

 

“And who knows? Perhaps she’d even pull your little number.”

 

The twi'lek came, gushing onto Rey’s face. Rey crawled up to top the twi'lek who licked her juices from Rey’s face then pulled her in for a soft, longing kiss.

 

Before she knew it, Kylo Ren’s real life hand had found its way under her dress and his fingers were moving against her folds. “If you wanted, I could help too.”

 

In her mind Kylo entered her from behind, running his hands up and down her back while he slid inside. The twi'lek shifted beneath Rey so that her glistening pussy was once again in Rey’s mouth at the same time she lapped at Rey’s clit. As her husband thrust into her, the twi'lek’s tongue slid over both their sexes.

 

Rey reached for his erection and squeezed possessively, barely holding back a cry as his fingers thrust inside her under the table. She turned so their faces were barely a breath apart and glared into his eyes.

 

He grinned. “Or… there are plenty of adult toys at your disposal. You could try a different angle.”

 

Kylo was still thrusting into her from behind but this time Rey was also thrusting into the ecstatic woman face to face, the trio’s thrusts perfectly synced.

 

“Or maybe you’d want her to use your toy on you. Then we could both be inside you, me like I was the night I came back to you as Kylo Ren. Can you imagine how full you’d be?”

 

With that, Rey couldn’t stop herself. She bore down into Kylo’s rapidly thrusting fingers and cried out her release into the castle.

 

Silence fell and every one of the guests, including the twi'lek, turned their heads.

 

Han’s Force ghost smirked. “That’s my boy.”

 

“THE SOLOS!” Maz announced, drawing the guests’ attention away from Rey’s orgasm to herself. “I’ve run this watering hole for a thousand years. Seen empires rise and fall. And through the ages, I’ve come to recognize certain souls when I look into their eyes. Rey was but a child when she first came to this castle, full of wonder and love and light, but afraid to accept her own destiny. When the saber called to her, I knew who she was. And this one--”

 

She gestured to Kylo Ren. “He felt it too. The woman who would one day call all the shots.”

 

The castle erupted into a murmur of appreciative, if uncomfortable, laughs.

 

“Except you won’t be telling me where to put any of my ‘shots’ on our honeymoon,” he whispered to his still quivering wife.

 

Maz continued, “Now who’s ready for Mr. and Mrs. Organa Solo to cut their cake?”

 

The guests cheered again.

 

Kylo Ren offered his wife his hand, and they both stood, Rey igniting the Skywalker legacy lightsaber as Maz brought the cake.

 

“Oh this is going to be so beautiful!” Leia whispered to Lando.

 

Luke stood in a corner, arms crossed with a knowing smile on his face.

 

Kylo stood behind Rey, placing his arms around her and his hands over hers, both of them slicing through the violet cake, carefully avoiding the Kylo Ren and Rey Pop! figurines placed at the top. Then Rey deactivated the saber and belted it and Kylo reached for a fork, stabbing a biggest slice of cake he could.

 

“Open wide,” he lecherously intoned.

 

Rey opened her mouth as wide as she could for Kylo to cram the cake in.

 

Han gave Leia a knowing smirk and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Swallow it all, dear. Don’t let any go to waste.”

 

When she’d managed to swallow the bite, Rey took the fork and cut a piece for her husband that rivaled her own.

 

He smirked at her, then opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue. Rey shoved the bite into his mouth and he swallowed it whole.

 

Lando eyed his friend. “Han, old buddy, I’m starting to wonder just what that boy of yours was learning over on the Dark Side.”

 

“I dunno, but it ain’t vanilla.”

 

Finn and Poe eyeballed each other.

 

“Impressive,” said Poe.

 

Finn couldn’t argue with that. “Most impressive.”

 

After the couple finished their bites and served the rest of the cake, music began to play.

 

Kylo Ren took his wife in his arms. “Mrs. Kylo Ren?”

 

“Don’t get too cocky, Mr. Rey Organa Solo,” she returned.

 

“Oh I haven’t begun to get ‘cocky’ with you, sweetness,” he growled.

 

All eyes were on them as they danced through the room, Lana Del Rey’s  _ Once Upon a Dream _ filling the air as the main lights dimmed and they were lit by strobes of red, blue, and violet. When the song came to a close they shared a kiss that levitated them off the stone floor, drawing gasps and cheers from their guests.

 

“It  _ is _ beautiful!” said Leia, tears in her eyes.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Kylo whispered to her, his tone soft.

 

“Yes,” she breathed back.

 

“We can stay as long as you like.”

 

She paused, looking at all her friends, how happy they were drinking and eating and celebrating. Chewie had picked up Maz and was dancing around the room with her. Her mother in law and Jedi Master, both wholly sober, were sharing their happiness with their friend Lando and his beautiful companions. Supreme Renpress Phasma and Jess were cuddling in a corner. Finn, Poe, and Beebee-Ate were chasing Ryan Reynolds, who’d slipped out of his collar. Her chest became full, and she realized that in this department she was sated. But in another…

 

“Let’s go,” she told her husband.

 

He didn’t bother to hide the wicked glint in his eyes as he swept her once again into his arms and carried her quietly out the back door toward his Command Shuttle, kissing her lips all the way onto the ship. He gazed down into his hazel eyes. 

 

Rey didn’t know whether to be excited or petrified when his voice dropped to a menacing timber.

  
“I have a surprise for you.”


	6. To Kill a Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sweeps Rey away to their honeymoon on Naboo only to encounter an unexpected visitor.

**Chapter 6: To Kill a Honeymoon**

 

After he’d licked his masterpiece clean Kylo Ren slid up his new wife’s still shaking body and shared his cum with her in a heated kiss. They alternated between sleeping, fucking, and lazing about in each other’s arms with Kylo’s occasional trek out of their quarters for food until the Command Shuttle broke the atmosphere of Naboo. At that point he blindfolded his wife and refused to let her take it off, continuing to tease her with caresses and little licks and nips.

 

“Let me see!”

 

“No,” he said flatly. “I told you, I have a surprise for you. Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Yes, but-- Okay, no! I’m far too smart to trust you.”

 

“Well, that’s too bad for you.”

 

When they landed he swept her into his arms and carried her quite a distance, setting her down only when they needed to ride to their destination. At one point she thought they were on water, judging by rocking motions and the flowing sounds she could hear. She tried to access her husband’s mind but he had put up a block.

 

“Ah ah ah,” he said, feeling her probe. “No peeking.”

 

Finally they arrived and he set her down, untying the blindfold and wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

She gasped. She didn’t know if she was more stunned by the breathtaking scene of green mountains and waterfalls pouring into the lake surrounding the enormous, elaborately carved stone edifice they stood on or the mountain of desserts presented on the table before her. She stood silently taking it all in, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Do you like it?” he whispered.

 

She interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed. “It’s-- you didn’t have to--”

 

“I know I didn’t. I wanted to.”

 

She turned to face her husband and stood on her toes to pull him in for a kiss.

 

“From what my mother was able to gather from old holos this was my grandmother’s girlhood summer home and the place where my grandparents first fell in love.”

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

He led her to an outdoor duvet and brought a tray with various fruits and desserts over. He fed her four pieces of a strange looking red fruit full of seeds, gazing into her eyes with each slow, deliberate bite, then licking both their fingers clean. Then he’d take a bite of each dessert - cakes and pies and truffles - and lean in sharing each one in a slow, sensuous kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. Soon she was naked and he was basting her with different sauces and frostings, taking his time to lick every inch of her clean before they found themselves in their usual throes of lovemaking, displaying their passion under the open sky before all of nature and the Force as they’d done on Ahch-To.

 

It was a full day before Rey wanted to go exploring. They delved into caves, hiked across hills and valleys, and swam naked in streams and under waterfalls. As they were dressing after one such swim, they heard a strange and distinct voice call out to them.

 

“Little Benny?”

 

The pair turned. Standing before them was a tall, orange creature with long webbed ears and a goofy grin.

 

“I beg your pardon?” said Kylo.

 

“Little Benny! It is you!”

 

Kylo was taken aback. “What?”

 

“Mesa called Senator Jar Jar Binks! Mesa knowin’ yousa grandfather, Little Ani!”

 

“Wait. You knew my grandfather when he was Anakin Skywalker?”

 

“Uh huh,” Jar Jar nodded emphatically. “Mesa heppin get Little Ani offen dat Tattoine. Mesa knowin’ Ani when hesa made a bombad Jedi and when hesa havin’ feelings for yousa grandma.”

 

Kylo couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something suspiciously offensive and tremendously off-putting about the gungan. “Interesting. So how did you end up back here?”

 

“Mesa made a Senator of da Republic. Mesa heppin dat Palpatine become Supreme Chancellor. Den mesa gettin’ paid to vacation on Naboo for 30 years. Den mesa goin’ back after the New Republic bein’ formed. Mesa meeting your mother and yousa, Little Benny! Den mesa asked to retire on a comfortable salary to Naboo. So, mesa here!” Jar Jar rushed forward and wrapped the pair in a tight embrace. “And now, mesa heppin yousa celebrate yousa love!”

 

“Oh,” said Kylo, peeling Jar Jar’s arms off him and cringing at having his personal space invaded by the offensive stranger. “I think we can manage our honeymoon on our own.”

 

“Nonsense! Mesa waitin’ on yousa hand and foot!”

 

“I really don’t think--”

 

“Blululululuh,” Jar Jar stuck out his tongue and shook his head rapidly. “Mesa won’t be hearin’ it! Mesa yousa humble servant!”

 

Friends with his grandfather or not, enough was enough. Kylo put his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

 

Rey pulled her husband aside. “Oh Kylo, let him go. I think he’s kindof cute.”

 

“He is not cute.” Kylo said flatly. His face was dour. “He is awful.”

 

“Honey, I know we’re on our honeymoon and you wanted to be completely alone, but just imagine if we were on a family vacation. Our future kids would love him!”

 

Kylo’s mouth was a thin line. “I wouldn’t bring our future offspring anywhere near him. In fact, we can all just vacation on the moons of Endor; I’d rather the children played with Ewoks. That’s fine. At this point, I’m willing to pretend Naboo doesn’t exist.”

 

“Oh my brooding husband, dark of my life,” Rey whispered. “He’ll eventually get over the fact his old friend’s grandson is here and he’ll be on his way. He’s happy to see you. Let him wait on us hand and foot, who cares? And in the meantime if you get fed up, just go to the Stress Room on our Command Shuttle. No sense in having a room specially designed to withstand lightsaber blows if you’re not going to get some use out of it. Please? For me?”

 

Kylo groaned. “As you wish.”

 

***

 

Once they’d explored the great outdoors, Kylo followed Rey to every shop in the city, dutifully carrying her bags and remarking that, “Oh yes, it is quaint. My badness, what an adorable little town it is”, and tolerating the exhausting amount of fuss they received when Rey announced they’d just been married to every shop worker and every restaurateur who took an interest in them. He took satisfaction in knowing that once they made it back to their abode at day’s end he’d have his reward.

 

Although all of this was annoying, it was tolerable and worth the payoff. What sent him on repeated trips back to the Command Shuttle was a certain clumsy, orange gungan who insisted on following them everywhere. The first instance occurred when he and Rey stopped at a sweets shop early in the morning.

 

“I didn’t know there was this much chocolate in the whole galaxy!”

 

“Did you know chocolate causes the release of oxytocin, the same chemical that’s released during orgasm?”

 

“No, I didn’t, Professor Ren.” Rey grinned up at her husband.

 

He gazed down longingly at her and lowered his voice. “Maybe you should get one of every kind to try back at our place and I can teach you all about it. We’ll conduct an experiment. You eat a piece of chocolate and notice what you feel. Then I’ll give you an orgasm and you can compare the two.”

 

He felt her desire building.

 

“Mesa lovin’ chocolate!” Jar Jar put his arms around the pair from behind. Then he ran around the shop, knocking stands over in his rush to gather several of each kind, his tongue swiping up nearly ten in the process.

 

The shop owner asked them to leave.

 

Kylo glared at Jar Jar.

 

Rey mouthed,  _ Be nice _ .

 

Kylo took a long, deep breath in through his nose, then slowly exhaled as he made his way to the Command Shuttle, his hand already on his lightsaber hilt.

 

Their next stop was a dress shop.

 

“I’ve never worn a dress before! Besides my wedding dress of course. Oh there are so many beautiful ones!” Rey gushed.

 

“And you’ll make all of them all the more beautiful. I’m on strict orders from General Organa to buy her new daughter anything she wants.”

 

Rey’s eyes lit up. “Really?!”

 

“You can have the whole damn shop if you like. You know you can take whatever you want.”

 

“Oo!!” Rey rushed through the shop pulling dresses from hangars and rushed to the dressing room.

 

Kylo patiently sat in a waiting chair and admired each and every dress she came out in. It was at once an endearing, arousing, and amusing sight, seeing his usually tomboyish wife excitedly stride out in a decidedly unfeminine manner wearing such feminine dresses designed to show off her small waist and the curve of her hips.

 

Then came Jar Jar, rushing around finding more dresses for her to try on, smearing the chocolate that still covered his hands all over the expensive attire.

 

They got kicked out of the shop.

 

Kylo glared daggers at Jar Jar.

 

Rey looked imploringly at her husband, fluttering her eyelashes.

 

Kylo inhaled slowly and deliberately, counting to one hundred as he headed off toward the Command Shuttle.

 

The last shop of the day, and what was decidedly the best experience for Kylo, was a lingerie boutique. 

 

“And keep your mitts OFF the merchandise,” Kylo warned the gungan as they entered the boutique.

 

“Okey-Day!”

 

Kylo eyeballed Jar Jar as Rey picked out different matching sets in every color. The gungan whistled to himself and roamed around, holding his hands together behind his back in an apparent attempt to resist temptation.

 

“Pst!”

 

Kylo turned to the dressing room and saw his wife peeking out of the crack between the door and wall. She gave him a come-hither motion. He smiled and strode toward her, entering the dressing room and closing the door behind him. His jaw nearly hit the floor.

 

She was wearing a matching lacy black bra and panty set that allowed half her ass cheeks to peek deliciously out of the sides and black silk stockings that came up just above her knees.

 

He licked his lips. “You know, my sweet, I think black really is your color.”

 

Rey turned toward the wall, placing her hands against it and putting some distance between her legs. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, “And look at this!”

 

He didn’t need encouragement to let his eyes rove down to her body to her ass, finding her pink, already swollen pussy exposed. He felt himself instantly harden and moved in close behind her to grind his clothed erection against her slit. Taking her wrists in his hands, he whispered deliciously in her ear, “I don’t know if I can wait until we go home to try this little number out.”

 

“Oh Benny! Little Benny! Where are yousa?”

 

Suddenly a long tongue dropped from the top of the dressing stall to the floor.

 

“Hubba hubba!” exclaimed Jar Jar.

 

Kylo let his forehead drop defeatedly to Rey’s shoulder, already knowing what she’d say, then took a deep breath in and exited the dressing room, repeating under his breath, “I breathe in calm, I breathe out anger” like a mantra.

 

By the end of the day, Kylo was in desperate need of release. Release that involved a different sort of large red lightsaber. By the time they made it back to their honeymoon suite on the lake and got the bedroom door closed, he practically tore off his wife’s clothes.

 

It was raw, passionate, primal, aggressive, and wholly uninhibited. Kylo’s judgment in choosing a sequestered summer home in the middle of the lake was on the mark as anyone within hearing range would have been frightened at the caterwauling emitting from their room.

 

They were both close, about to tumble over the edge. Their eyes met.

 

“Rey,” he grunted. “I’m going to--”

 

The doors burst open.

 

“Mesa hearin’ screams. Mesa come to check-- AH! LITTLE BENNY! GET OFF HER! YOUSA GONE OVER TO THE DARK SIDE LIKEN LITTLE ANI! MESA SAVIN’ YOUSA, REY!”

 

It was at that point that the yellow and orange once again filled Kylo’s eyes as he turned to face the intruder. He stood to full height in an instant, calling his red saber to him and igniting it, then stalking toward the gungan completely nude with a full erection still at large. When he reached the trembling gungan he raised the saber high in the air. Suddenly a blue blade interceded, blocking his thrust and the Force theme began to play.

 

His wife’s eyes locked fiercely with his. “Ben, NO! COME BACK!”

 

While the couple stared each other down, the gungan ran from the room, screaming and waving his hands in the air. He ran down the corridor, his feet tangling in a red runner which in turn tangled with a large statue. He ran all the way to the balcony and as he prepared to dive into the lake, he tripped. The force of the fall pulled the rug and statue up into the air, and the statue came crashing down, crushing Senator Jar Jar Binks.

 

***

“I’m telling you, it’s a good thing future generations will carry half of Rey’s genes. Your grandson is lucky that girl showed up when she did.”

 

“Oh nonsense. We Skywalkers are just passionate and impulsive and full of life.”

 

“Yeah, and quick tempered, headstrong, and rash.” The other glowing being smirked. “And the Solo genes didn’t precisely do him any favors in those respects either.”

 

“No,” Anakin shook his head. “No, they did not.”

 

“Ani? Little Ani?”

 

The two Force ghosts looked up to see a third glowing blue party. 

 

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Jar Jar?”

 

“ANI!” Jar Jar rushed forward and hugged his friend.

 

Anakin grimaced. “Oh… so you finally made it. Well, how did you end up going?”

 

Jar Jar shrugged. “Mesa clumsy.”

 

“That sounds about right.”

 

“But now mesa here. And mesa get to stay with Little Ani forever and ever and ever!”

 

The other luminescent being raised a brow. “Oh my, look at the time. Well, I’d best be off. I have, erm, Force things to do. If my calculations are correct, tonight’s the night anyway.”

  
Anakin stared at the other being flatly while Jar Jar continued squeezing him. “Typical.”


	7. What Happened That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful comments along the way - they give me life!
> 
> If you haven't already guessed what happened that night and you don't want a surprise, take a peek at the end of the tags. It's not everyone's cup of tea.

**Chapter 7: What Happened That Night**

 

_ “Ben, NO! COME BACK!” _

 

Their sabers sizzled against one another as Rey used all her strength to keep him at bay. 

 

Kylo Ren gritted his teeth and pushed back. “Ben Solo is weak and foolish! He can’t satisfy you like I can! He doesn’t deserve you!”

 

“Ben is your true self, you’ve only forgotten! I  _ love _ Ben Solo!”

 

He stared at her for a few long moments before de-igniting his lightsaber and slumping back onto the bed, the yellow and orange fading from his eyes.

 

Rey joined her husband, putting an arm around him.

 

He smiled wanly. “I can’t seem to start anything, even our honeymoon, without fucking it up. 

 

“But it’s been a great honeymoon.”

 

“Yeah. With Kylo Ren. And  _ he _ obviously can’t stick around. So now I’m just Ben again, the boyfriend who didn’t have the nerve to ask you to marry him and now the husband who won’t be able to keep a woman like you satisfied for the next fifty years. Oh Force, are we going to start reserving weeknights for shitty holovision sitcoms?”

 

Rey shrugged. “Maybe. You know, it could be a good thing to be a bit lazy for a while.”

 

He gave her a startled look. “You don’t think I’ll get a beer gut, do you?”

 

“Probably. And male pattern balding too.”

 

Ben reached protectively for his hair.

 

Rey grinned. “I’m teasing! Hey… you satisfy me. I don’t need to be swept off my feet twenty-four seven. We can just be us, just Rey and Ben, like we were before the night you came back as Kylo Ren.”

 

Ben looked down at his lap then glanced sheepishly back up at his wife. “You did like it though, right?”

 

Rey leaned into him and kissed his cheek. “Oh sweetheart. Let me show you.”

 

She grasped his face and closed her eyes, opening her mind to his, and he in turn moved his hands to her hair, leaning his forehead against hers.

 

***

 

_ “Wrong, sweetheart. You’re with Kylo Ren tonight, and he’s a jealous lover.” _

 

_ Then he forcefully captured her mouth with his, shoving his tongue roughly inside, swallowing her shocked whimper. _

 

_ ~Rey~ _

 

_ I broke his stolen kiss. “Ben, what in the galaxy? What’s wrong with your eyes?” _

 

_ His voice was low, rumbling, like a wild space cat on the brink of sinking its teeth into its prey’s throat. Unlike the boisterous threats he’d bandied about when I first met him as Kylo Ren, this time he actually sounded dangerous and half-crazed. “I’m going to devour you.” _

 

_ I tried not to show my nervousness, but body be damned I knew he could sense that in addition to my arousal nonetheless. “Sit down before you hurt yourself.” _

 

_ He snarled and advanced, stalking toward me on all fours as I backed up against the headboard.  _

 

_ ~Kylo~ _

 

_ The most gorgeous woman in the galaxy was mine and mine alone, and damn well worth more than that pitiful fool Ben could give her. Ben hadn’t killed for her. I had. Would do it again. Nor could that lovestruck fool satisfy a woman of her caliber like I could. Sure, he talked a good game. But only I could truly deliver. _

 

_ I could feel the nervous desire radiating from her, the jumble of curiosity, attraction, and “shouldn’t” as I crawled toward her, baring my teeth. Her eyes widened and a wave of raw desire emanated from her. Tendrils from our connection let me feel how her beautiful pussy reacted to me, opening, becoming wet with want even as I detected the slightest quiver on her lips. _

 

What are you going to do?

 

You’ll see.

 

_ I towered over her, eyes boring into hers. “Take off my shirt.” _

 

_ I sensed her pussy become wetter with the timbre of my voice and couldn’t help but drop it a bit lower. “And my pants.” _

 

_ She complied and gasped as my angry, throbbing hard-on burst from my trousers, her pussy reacting when it brushed against her hand. “Ben!” _

 

_ I caught her jaw lightly in my hand. “Who?” _

 

_ “K-Kylo.” Her jaw hardened. “I’m not afraid of you.” _

 

_ I chuckled. “Take off your nightdress before I rip it off.” _

 

_ Suddenly I flew backward, landing on my back off the foot of the bed. “Argh!” _

 

_ “Be-Kylo?” _

 

_ “Oh…” I groaned. _

 

_ “Oh Kylo! I didn’t mean--” _

 

_ She rushed to me, the sexy mouth I took such pleasure in fucking hovering over mine as she looked me over. “I’m so sorry! It wasn’t supposed to be that hard!” _

 

_ I grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back on the floor, grinning wildly and panting over her. I hiked her dress up above her wet pussy. “I’ve always loved your defiance, Rey.” _

 

_ “You-- you-- scoundrel!” She glared. _

 

_ “Hm. Yes. And tonight you’re going to learn just how delicious it is to truly submit to a scoundrel. Without topping me from the bottom.” I eyed her. “And yes, I know that’s what you do.” _

 

_ “I won’t go quietly,” She pursed her lips. _

 

_ I laughed. “I hope not.” _

 

_ I brought my lips so close to hers they almost touched, demanding her eyes stay on mine as I slowly slid one finger then two inside her slick cunt, my swollen cock twitching at the sensation. _

 

_ ~Rey~ _

 

_ I shoved my hands against my mouth, trying to keep the moan in. Damn him, he was so fucking hot. And the way he used his fingers to stretch and fill, curling them expertly into a deliciously sensitive spot he already knew well. I couldn’t help but arch into his hand, my own hands doing little to hide my pleasure. _

 

_ He used his free hand to remove my hands from my mouth. “Moan for me. Tell me how much you love it.” _

 

_ I gritted my teeth defiantly even as I panted at the feelings he was evoking. “This is nothing new.” _

 

_ He grinned, his yellow eyes aglow. “Oh don’t worry. We’re just warming up.” _

 

_ He circled his fingers in a frenzy, using his thumb to put pressure on my hard clit. The pressure and pleasure and aching need built to a breaking point. I reached back for something, anything, and clutched the covers behind me as my first wave broke and I felt fluid rush from my clenching pussy. _

 

_ His eyes glowed hotter. “Oh yes, that’s it. Good girl.” _

 

_ He held up a handful of the squirted fluid he’d caught so I could see, then brought it up to his face breathing in deeply and dipping his tongue into it. He smiled and moaned. _

 

_ “You’ll want to be on the bed for this,” he murmured, locking his eyes with mine. _

 

_ I backed slowly, cautiously onto the bed and he crawled above me. _

 

_ “Lift your ass.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ He grabbed my thigh in one hand and roughly lifted my hips, then smeared my cum all over my asshole and his threateningly large cock. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under my hips. _

 

_ My heart began to pound, my head still reeling from the power of the orgasm. My eyes widened. “Kylo, are you going to--?”  _

 

_ He kept my legs spread as he pushed my knees up to my chest. “Hold your knees right there.” _

 

_ “But I--” _

 

_ “Do I need to get the silk scarves?” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ “Good,” he leaned in. “Because then I’d have to punish you first.” _

 

_ He stroked his dick over my dripping pussy then slid inside, groaning his pleasure as he did. “Oh fuck, you feel exquisite.” _

 

_ I gasped and sighed at the feeling of him stretching and opening me, how his hard, velvety warmth caressed my insides in just the right places. “Oh Kylo,” I gasped, forgetting myself, then rebounded with, “This is-- ah!-- nothing new.” _

 

_ His dark eyes glinted. He glided in and out of me a few more times, then pulled his dripping cock out and used his hand to massage my juices into it, stroking himself against my folds and clit then moving down against my ass. _

 

_ My eyes widened and I held my breath. “Kylo, are you--?!” _

 

_ He came down to hover a breath away from my face. “Relax.” _

 

_ “I’ve never--” _

 

_ “I know. Relax.” _

 

_ He slid his hot cock against my slick ass, pushing the tip inside. _

 

_ I sucked a breath in. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. So full and intense and tinged with a mild pain that only served to heighten the pleasure as he slowly, painstakingly pushed himself further inside. I could feel the amount of restraint it was taking for him not to plunge in through our connection, how much pride and power he felt in his discipline. _

 

_ I arched into him, crying out when I took a bit too much. _

 

_ “Careful.” He gritted his teeth and hissed. “Oh you are so tight.” _

 

_ He slowly, gently withdrew then slid back in, and repeated the motion. _

 

_ I was beyond words. My eyes rolled back into my head and my mouth hung lewdly open. _

 

_ “Do you like it?” He breathed. I knew he was asking just to hear me say it aloud. _

 

_ “Yes,” I gasped. _

 

_ “Oh my sweet Jedi.” He picked up his arduous pace ever so slightly. “There are so many more pleasures I can teach you.” _

 

_ He licked his lips as he thrust. “We’re joined in the Force. We should be joined in every way possible.” _

 

_ My chest heaved and my eyes watered. My pussy clenched, wanting for more as I slowly came undone with every deliberate stroke. _

 

_ “Next time maybe we’ll get you a toy and you can return the favor for me. Then I can play your little game and top you from the bottom.” _

 

_ My pussy clenched at the thought and I reached down to lightly stroke my clit. _

 

_ He smiled. “Of course you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” _

 

_ He cupped my breast easily in his large hand, rolling a nipple between his finger and thumb before trailing his fingertips down my belly, over my hip bones, down to my swollen pussy lips. “Sit up, I want you to see this.” _

 

_ I complied and he stuffed two pillows behind me, propping me up so I could see his thick cock buried inside me and his fingers teasing at my dripping cunt. Just the sight nearly sent me over the edge, and I felt his lust at my reaction. _

 

_ “Force!” _

 

_ “You’ll need it,” he husked. “I’ve been practicing my Force Heal just so I can ravage and spoil you again and again and again…” _

 

_ Between the already intense sensation and my anticipation of what was to come next, I was nearly hyperventilating. _

 

_ He was barely holding on himself. “Are you ready for more?” _

 

_ I nodded. _

 

_ He slid two fingers inside my cunt. It was like nothing I’d ever felt before. No pleasure we’d shared could compare to the fullness and intensity. My every nerve was on fire. My entire body felt like it would explode with the slightest touch. _

 

_ He brushed his free fingertips over my lips and whispered, “Look at me.” _

 

_ ~Kylo~ _

 

_ She met my gaze with those misty hazel eyes like she was lost in a dream. It wouldn’t take much to send her soaring. I curled my fingers and stroked down into her sweet spot just as I thrust into her tight ass. _

 

_ She screamed, an unholy caterwauling that echoed like a choir of fallen angels. All her muscles clenched around me, squeezing and milking my cock. Her entire body trembled and shook beneath me and as she came in one powerful wave after another I withdrew my fingers, grasped two handfuls of her beautiful brown locks and ravaged her. _

 

_ Her screams of my name and her nails digging fretfully into my back heightened the sensation as I pummeled into her. _

 

_ “KYLO!” _

 

_ I felt myself teetering on the edge. _

 

_ “Open your eyes!” _

 

_ I shot into her, filling her with cum while she trembled helplessly beneath me, her eyes glazed over. “Oh Rey! Oh!” _

 

_ I collapsed onto her still shivering body, knowing how she loved the feel of my full weight on her. A potent cocktail of emotions swirled around her. Satiety. Love. Comfort. Safety. Protection. Wholeness. Her brain drugging her with oxytocin. Stunned surprise. Sleepiness. Soreness. I could feel the Darkness beginning to leave my eyes and pulled the covers over us. I withdrew my dick slowly, placing a palm over her dripping orifice and using the Force to alleviate the soreness. _

 

_ “Did you like that?” _

 

_ She nuzzled into my neck and breathed deeply. “It was… oh Kylo.” _

 

_ I felt her perfect lips kissing my neck and collarbone appreciatively. “My bad boyfriend…” _

 

_ “Boyfriend,” I scoffed. “Ben Solo is a fool. We’re already joined in the Force, literally married in body, heart, and mind. The only thing we’re lacking is a formal ceremony. Boyfriend, pah. I’m your fiance.” _

 

_ “Fiance…” Her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. _

 

_ “Mine,” I whispered in her ear and joined her. _

 

They blinked open their eyes.

 

“Remember what you do to me? The galaxy needs Ben Organa Solo in the streets.” She leaned in and sucked his earlobe between her teeth, whispering, “But that doesn’t mean that every once in awhile you can’t be Kylo Ren in the sheets.”

 

***

 

Ben wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders as she busily knitted away. The new talents she so easily picked up never ceased to amaze him. Truly, was there anything she couldn't do?

 

“Darning my socks?” He kissed her ear playfully.

 

He felt her smile.

 

“Not quite.”

 

She stood and turned to him, holding her project in one hand. “It’s a bit uneven but with more practice I'm sure I'll make some that fit her.”

 

Not for the first time since he'd met Rey, Ben's mouth hung open and his eyes filled with wonder. He peered at the tiny jumpsuit. “Her?”

 

“That’s right. I felt her little flicker of life this morning. Our little girl.” She smiled.

 

“Oh Rey.” His eyes lit up and he placed a hand on her belly.

 

***

Threepio nervously shuffled around, wringing his hands at the sight of Mistress Leia excitedly pacing the room with her comlink at her ear. Suddenly her eyes widened and she practically jumped into his golden arms.

 

“Threepio! BABY!”

 

***

 

Ben sighed. Blissfully pregnant or not, at some point she’d have to be told, and the longer he waited the more likely she was to find out on her own. And if she found out on her own… He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she found out how long he’d kept the information to himself before telling her. He sat across from his beautiful, pregnant wife, taking her hand in his, knowing she could sense something troubling him. He took a deep breath.

 

Artoo was on his way to a hot date with the Organa Solo household’s family computer. She was a MacBook Air, sleek and smooth, who could stay up all night and never slowed down no matter how much information he pumped into her. Best of all, she could keep up with his banter. It was true love. As he rolled by the living room, Rey’s voice suddenly blared.

 

“WHAT. PORN.”

 

***

Artoo stopped in his tracks. He watched as Mrs. Organa Solo, with the tiniest of baby bumps showing, burst from the room and stalked out the front door, her husband’s ignited crossguard lightsaber in hand.

 

Soon after Mr. Organa Solo followed, the blue saber unlit but ready in his hand. “Now sweetheart, think of the baby--”

 

The automatic front door slid closed behind them, but their muffled shouts could still be heard, and they were getting progressively louder.

 

He waited there for a few moments. Then he resumed his trek to Mac’s room, rolling his optical sensor.

  
“Whelp. There goes the galaxy.”


End file.
